petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Child Library
The Child Library is a building that is located on the other end of the Good Grief And Alas hallway. Paul first finds and uses it in Petscop 3. On the outside of the building, a hatch can be opened and closed. Pets that qualify as "people", most notably Care, can be deposited in the hatch. Inside, there is a canvas that can be interacted with to choose a combination of facial features. After an entry is set, the area rumbles for approximately ten minutes before the room is accessible. Inputting faces shown elsewhere in the game result in specialized rooms. Exiting the Child Library resets the current face input. Regular rooms Rooms that do not replicate a given face appear to be randomly generated. All rooms have a set of tiles for the floor and wall, a color set, and objects on the table. There are children sitting on the beds. "Mike without eyebrows" This room appears when Mike's face without eyebrows is entered. Paul visits this room in Petscop 7. The floor pattern has a yellow background with presents, a road, stars, and a PlayStation controller on the walls. The present is particularly noteworthy due to Mike's gravestone saying "Mike was a gift". On the table is a blue car (resembling the blue car seen in Petscop 2) and a Rubik's Cube. There is a boy figure sitting on the bed. Special rooms Mike's room Michael Hammond's room can be accessed by entering the face that appears on his gravestone. Paul visits this room in Petscop 3. Mike is not inside right now. He is dead. You may visit his room. The floor pattern has a dull red background containing glasses, a clown face, a flower symbol similar to the one on Even Care with only 4 petals, and an O-block. On the table is a small red TOOL and what appears to be tweezers. Care's room Care's room can be accessed by entering the face that appears above the Flower Shack, where "Care NLM" is located. Paul visits this room in Petscop 3. Care is missing. You may visit her room. The floor and walls are grey/white with a pattern of paint rollers and flowers. On the table is a small red TOOL and crayons/colored pencils. On the back wall of the room is a note that can be interacted with. Your wife says,"Care isn't growing eyebrows." You say, "That's a puzzle." You're secretly very excited to hear this news. You're in the bathtub thinking about her. I have a guess at which child you'll pick next. When you find her room, the passage to my right will lead to her. She'll appear from the darkness, limping, and I'll shoot her in the head. Tiara says young people can be psychologically damaged "beyond rebirthing". A young person walks into your school building. They walk in with you. You're holding their hands. They come out crying into their hands, because nobody will love them, not ever again. "Nobody loves me!" They wander the Newmaker Plane. This note appears to mainly refer to Care. When Paul deposits Care NLM in Petscop 9, she appears in this room, and can be interacted with to catch her again. "Care-with-Mike's-Eyebrows" room This room is accessed in Petscop 7 when Paul inputs Care's face, except with Mike's eyebrows. There is no entry textbox. The wall and floor pattern is purple and features a gear (possibly related to the windmill), the flower symbol also seen in Mike's room that resembles the ones on Even Care, and a distinct X shape. On the table are three letter blocks and a censored object (revealed to be a red flower vase in Petscop 20). The blocks are C (pink), R (red), and E (blue). They seem to be about to spell Care. Under the black censor obscuring the right object there is a sliver of red that lines up with the small red TOOLs present in other meaningful rooms. Paul cannot discern if the censored object indicates any importance of the room, and suggests the object may be another random item that could appear in any room. On the bed is a figure that appears to be wearing a baseball cap. Lina's room Lina Leskowitz's room can be accessed by entering the face that appears inside the windmill, or on her gravestone. Paul visits this room in Petscop 9. You found her. You may visit her room. The floor and walls are white/grey with gears (similar to the windmill), triangles, and the flower symbol that resembles the one on Even Care but with four petals. On the table is a small red TOOL and a miniature windmill. This room is noticeably brighter than the others. On the back wall of the room is a note that can be interacted with. You must have guessed, but I was looking through your things. I found that picture of you from 1977, standing in front of an old windmill with your friend. You went there, and it was a bad idea. Your friend and the windmill both disappeared into thin air. Her sister was holding the camera. She took another picture minutes later: just you, no windmill, and no friend. You married her sister, and years later, your friend was reborn as your daughter. Your wife won't admit this is true, but I know it, because I found the evidence. Your friend never returned with you, and the windmill was gone. I went to see it myself. Where is it? What did you do? -Rainer, Newmaker This note discusses the windmill incident, as presented by Rainer. There is a dark passage in the back of the room that leads to the party room. Notes There are a total of 288,000 possible face combinations. The Rubik's Cube that appears on the table in some rooms is unsolvable, since it has blue colors on two faces of a side block. When Paul enters the Windmill Girl's room, there is a player character that looks exactly like Paul's reading a note on the wall. They disappear through the right side of the room. Later in the video, Paul makes that exact same movement towards the right side of the room. It is unknown how this other avatar relates to the known possible rules of multiple players and other syncs. Theories On the Child Library The name "Child Library" may be a metaphor for foster care, where children could be thought of as being "borrowed". It has also been suggested that it may have a human trafficking implication. In some countries and regions, six months is the amount of time social services will take care of a child before offering them for adoption. The slot in the exterior of the Child Library may be a baby hatch, a place for mothers to anonymously abandon their newborn children in a safe place they will be cared for. On rooms The presence of a small red TOOL in a room appears to suggest that the room is important. According to Petscop 12, facial features are of "family", implying faces that result in specialized rooms are of people considered "family". While the "Mike without eyebrows" room does not appear to be a special room, there is a heavy emphasis on cars and roads in it, which may be related to Toneth. Mike is mentioned briefly in Toneth's description when he comments on Toneth, "Funny stupid blob monster". Then, a story about a dog being hit by a car is told. Paul's commentary from the beginning of Petscop 11 indicates that he found "his room". It is possible that this refers to "Care-with-Mike's-eyebrows" room, making it his room. Category:Locations